Do not Notice Me
by Just 'Monta -YukiYovi
Summary: Tetsuo Ishimaru. Remaja biasa yang ingin berubah dan diakui—tapi tidak berani untuk memulai perubahan itu sendiri./ 'Aku ingin berubah, tapi aku sendiri tidak berani untuk menerima perubahan.'/ '… kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti mengasihani diriku sendiri.'/ Dedicated to ES21 Awards June-August: Notice Me/ special 14th fic/ RnR please?


*******Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi orang lain. Aku tahu bahwa aku harus bisa menerima diriku apa adanya. Tapi … kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti mengasihani diriku sendiri?*******

* * *

_**AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION**_

**EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki **_**and**_** Yuusuke Murata**

**Do not Notice Me © Just 'Monta –YukiYovi**

**Idea © Yovi  
**

_**Cover **_******© _internet _(dengan pengeditan)**

_**WARNING: maybe OoC and typo(s), blur plot, shortfict (no bashing chara, btw).**_

_**Tetsuo Ishimaru's POV**_

_**Dedicated to **__**ES21 Awards June-August: Notice Me**_

_**Let's Start!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_I always worried someone would notice me, and then when no one did, I felt lonely. —Curtis Sittenfield_

_._

_._

_._

Aku jamin setiap manusia pernah mengalami yang namanya krisis percaya diri—setidaknya beberapa kali.

_Yah_, aku _sih_, sudah mengalaminya sejak kecil. Hanya saja … rasanya kehidupan remajaku di SMA adalah puncaknya. Intinya, krisis percaya diri kronis. Silakan tertawa.

Eksistensiku yang makin sering dilupakan (meski sudah terbiasa, aku yakin kalian tahu _bagaimana sakitnya_ dilupakan), perkataanku yang makin sering dihiraukan, dan bantuanku yang kuberikan secara sukarela—namun diabaikan dengan entengnya.

Ah, maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Tetsuo Ishimaru, pelajar dari SMA Deimon. Kegiatanku sekarang adalah ikut klub atletik dan membantu di klub _american football_ kebanggaan sekolah—Deimon Devil Bats.

Siang ini aku sedang duduk di hadapan sebuah cermin di suatu ruangan yang hanya seperempat bagiannya menjadi kamarku (tigaperempat sisanya menjadi hak adik laki-lakiku). Kebetulan, hari ini libur sekolah dan tidak ada jadwal klub atletik, juga klub _american football_.

Kornea mataku kembali memfokuskan bayangan yang masuk ke mata. Aku melihat sosok tirus terpantul di cermin.

Kemudian, aku menghela napas. Aku memang _sangat tidak sempurna_.

Muka, kurasa, jauh di bawah rata-rata. Wajah tirus, tulang pipi menonjol. Raut wajah tanpa ekspresi (_yah_, apa mau dikata, entah kenapa aku susah sekali untuk tersenyum ceria). Bibir yang hanya bisa mengucakan kalimat "Tidak apa-apa … tidak apa-apa."

Bayangan semu di hadapanku menggigit bibir. _Tidak_ _adakah_ hal yang _bisa_ dibanggakan dari diriku?

Kakiku tidak secepat Sena Kobayakawa—aku tahu, mustahil rasanya untuk jadi secepat itu.

Aku tidak bisa mendedikasikan hidupku secara khusus untuk suatu hal tertentu seperti Raimon Tarō. Sebagai tambahan, kemampuan _catching_-ku di bawah rata-rata.

Aku tidak sekuat mereka para _linemen_—Ryōkan Kurita, Daikichi Komusubi, Kazuki Jumonji, Kōji Kuroki, dan Shōzo Togano. Sekali lagi, mustahil untuk menjadi seperti mereka.

Untuk sesaat, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke langit-langit kamar. Mendadak, sosok kapten Deimon Devil Bats—Yōichi Hiruma—muncul dalam pikiranku. Ah, untuk orang yang satu ini _sih_, tidak usah ditanya lagi. Dilatih seumur hidup pun aku tidak akan bisa menyamai kemampuannya—meski hanya seujung jari saja.

Lalu … Natsuhiko Taki. Sekali lagi, fleksibilitas yang tidak akan mungkin aku dapatkan. Juga kepribadian narsisistik yang sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah sesuai dengan _image_-ku selama ini.

Kalau tentang otak … aku jadi ingat Manabu Yukimitsu. Teman seangkatanku ini luar biasa pintar (meski aku yakin lebih pintar Hiruma). Otakku? Otakku biasa-biasa saja—sangat biasa, malah.

Mengingat deskripsi diriku, sudah jelas bahwa aku tidak bisa menjadi orang yang sangat periang seperti Suzuna Taki. Juga menjadi sesempurna Mamori Anezaki.

_See_? Sama sekali _tidak_ _ada_ yang _bisa_ dibanggakan dari diriku.

Muka biasa-biasa saja. Otak standar. Tinggi rata-rata. Kemampuan olahraga sama dengan anak SMA lelaki kebanyakan.

Semua hal yang kumiliki tidak akan membuat siapapun mengakuiku.

Oh Tuhan ... _KENAPA _SEMUA BEGITU BIASA?

Rasanya aku ingin menangis, menjerit, lalu memecahkan kepalaku sendiri.

Bahkan ... kadang aku ingin memalsukan kematianku sendiri untuk melihat apakah ada orang yang peduli padaku.

Tapi—aku tahu aku takut pada kematian.

Lagipula, aku menghilang dari dunia ini pun … rasanya tidak akan ada orang yang menangisi kepergianku. Ya, aku tahu, aku orang yang menyedihkan. _Aku orang yang menyedihkan yang akan mati sendirian_.

Aku bukan tipe anak yang menonjol ataupun anak yang sering menjadi _center of attention_.

Aku tidak suka hidupku. _Sangat_ tidak suka.

Aku ingin berubah, tapi aku tidak cukup berani untuk mengubah hidup yang telah kujalani selama tujuh belas tahun ini. Di sisi lain, aku merasa tidak cukup kuat untuk menjalani sehari lagi saja menjadi orang yang sangat biasa bernama Tetsuo Ishimaru.

Aku tahu tidak ada gunanya aku menjadi orang lain. Aku tahu aku harus bisa menerima diriku sendiri apa adanya—entah dengan cara bagaimana.

Tapi … aku tidak bisa berhenti mengasihani diri sendiri. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal semua perasaan rendah diri ini.

Apa yang _bisa_ dilakukan orang biasa sepertiku selain berkata "tidak apa-apa"?

Aku benci hidupku yang begitu biasa. Aku benci teman-temanku yang begitu menonjol—sampai seolah-olah tidak memberiku ruang untuk menonjolkan diri.

Kalau aku berniat untuk menjabarkan dengan detail semua kekuranganku, aku yakin akan butuh waktu semalaman untuk _menyelesaikannya_. Sedangkan dalam menjabarkan kelebihanku, aku yakin aku membutuhkan waktu semalaman untuk _berpikir_.

Aku sendiri heran dengan keadaanku hari ini. Biasanya aku tidak akan peduli. Biasanya aku hanya akan menghela napas sabar jika tidak ada yang mengacuhkanku. Biasanya aku tidak akan ambil pusing dengan timbunan kekuranganku selama tujuh belas tahun ini.

Tapi—entah kenapa—siang ini aku begitu depresi. Sinar matahari musim panas yang terik di luar tidak membuat bebanku menguap barang sedetik saja.

Tidak biasanya aku mengalami krisis percaya diri separah sekarang—sampai-sampai semua orang terlihat jauh berdiri di depanku tanpa memberiku waktu untuk mengejar ketertinggalanku.

Aku merasa kecewa—sedih. Aku merasa ditinggalkan.

Apakah aku berharap terlalu banyak? Apakah impianku untuk disapa dengan wajah tanpa tanpa rasa terkejut hanyalah impian belaka? Apakah harapanku untuk diakui orang-orang sudah kandas sejak awal?

Aku ingin pergi dari zona nyamanku—aku ingin diakui. Aku ingin berinteraksi secara normal tanpa harus mendapati lawan bicaraku kaget melihatku 'muncul tiba-tiba'.

_I want them to notice me._

_But, when the time comes, will I be ready?_

… _I guess not._

_Yep. _Sekali lagi, aku tidak cukup berani untuk mengubah diriku yang selama ini.

Aku ingin berubah, tapi aku sendiri tidak berani untuk menerima perubahan. Pengecut—aku tahu itu.

Ya. Jangan melihat diriku. Jangan memalingkan mukamu dan menyapaku. Jangan mengubah pandanganmu atas diriku selama ini.

Biarkan aku tenggelam dalam lautan hitamku sendiri. Biarkan aku hanyut dalam arus yang kuciptakan sendiri. Biarkan aku sendirian tanpa ada yang menyapa.

Sudah kuputuskan.

Kumohon ...

—_**do not notice me**_.

.

.

.

_You're surrounded by people and voices and noises, but there you are, alone and trembling inside. And you want to be invisible. (thinking) Please, don't notice me. —Kellie Elmore_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_THE END_**  
**_—Pro Deo et Patria—_**  
**_—Untuk Tuhan dan Tanah Air—_**

**_._**

**_._**

**#kode** untuk Neti: harusnya dirimu me-_notice_ 2 kalimat yang familiar di sini ;;) _Thanks a lot _referensi tidak langsungnya _lol, feels gue _langsung kembali :")

Setelah di-_notice_ sana-sini (uhuk, pamer), _emang rada _susah buat ngelanjutin _fic_ ini. Tapi, _yah_, untung _udah_ 90% beres sebelum rasa _hepi_ menyeruak :""" FIC KE-14 YEEEEY HIDUP 14 /o/

_Rada nggak nyambung sih plot_nya, saya tahu :") kritik dan sarannya tolong yaaa ;;) Fic ini lebih cenderung ke curahan hati saya, _but who cares_ /o/

_RnR please, ladies and gentlemen? Thanks a lot and God bless you_ :)))


End file.
